


Four Once More

by Jazzblades



Series: Batboys and Their BatProblems [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: DIck's Alive, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzblades/pseuds/Jazzblades
Summary: Dick’s back home again after his brief time as a spy. His brothers aren’t too happy with him at the moment, but hopefully they can come to forgive him. Dick just has to earn it first.-Follow-up to "And Then There Were Three"
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Batboys and Their BatProblems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653181
Kudos: 117





	Four Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my previous fic! I really appreciate all your support :) This is the follow-up I said I would write, and I'm hoping you all enjoy!

It had been a while since Dick had set foot in the manor. It didn’t look like anything had changed from the last time he was here. He had to steel himself for what had to come next. His brothers deserved a proper apology. He knew they would be upset but he hadn’t expected such raw anger and pain to be thrown at him when he saw them again. Then again, it’s what he deserved for lying to them, for traumatizing them with another loss. Bruce had told him to do it, and he just did it. No questions asked. That didn’t excuse his actions; he had agreed and lied to his family for months. That hurt didn’t just go away.

He heard voices from down the hall. He couldn’t make out individual words, but he recognized the voices as those of his brothers. He walked slowly towards the door at the end of the hall. It led to one of the many sitting rooms the manor had. He stood still in the doorway, watching. Jason, Tim, and Damian sat on the floor engrossed in what appeared to be a card game.

“And that’s how you make it big.” Jason gloated. That’s when Dick noticed the poker chips laid out in front of them. Jason seemed to be teaching their younger brothers how to play poker, of all things.

“Tt. This is unfair. Todd, you’re cheating!” Damian pointed an accusing finger at Jason, looking ready to attack if necessary.

“Or I’m just that good.” Jason smirked.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Todd.” Damian sneered.

“Yeah? And whacha gonna do about it?” Jason goaded.

“We have an audience.” Tim’s voice broke through their bickering.

All at once, all three heads turned towards Dick, pinning him in place. He looked at each of them; they did not give any of their emotions away. Dick could still faintly feel the place where Jason had punched him the other night. Maybe _he_ had to be the one to break this silence.

“I know,” Dick began, “I’m probably one of the last people you want to see right now, but…” He paused, licking his dry lips.

“Why are you here?” Tim questioned, face blank.

Dick took in a couple deep breaths. “I’m not here to make excuses for my actions. I hurt all of you, I know that. If none of you can forgive me, that’s fine. I can come to accept that. I just wanted to give all of you an apology. An actual apology.”

Jason made a gesture which seemed to mean go on. Dick came further into the room but stopped a few feet from where they sat. It was now or never.

“I am truly, deeply sorry for all the pain I caused all of you. We’ve already lost so much in this family, and thinking I died really hurt you. Bruce might have come up with the plan, but I followed him. I allowed him to fake my death, and I continued that lie for months.” Dick stopped, trying to calm himself down. He couldn’t cry, not yet. “I know what it’s like to lose a sibling, yet I did it anyways. I never considered it would hurt all of you so much, but that was my mistake. No one else’s. So, I’m sorry that I lied and hurt you. And if you ever feel ready to forgive me, I’ll be around.” Dick took a moment to look at each of his little brothers, gave them a small smile, then turned to walk away.

“Richard.” Damian called out. Dick looked over to see his baby brother walking towards him. “I accept your apology.” Then he lunged, hugging Dick tightly. Dick returned the embrace readily, feeling his eyes getting a bit misty. He released Damian, smiling down at him. Well, at least one of his brothers could forgive him.

“Don’t do it again.” Tim stated, while going in for a hug. “I’m glad you’re alive.” He whispered to Dick, squeezing him, assuring himself Dick was real.

“Me too.” Dick replied, just as softly. Tim let go first and gave him a watery smile.

“You pull that shit again and I’ll kill you for real.” Jason said, arms crossed over his chest.

“I don’t doubt it, Little Wing.” Dick held his arms up, waiting for Jason to make the next move. Jason fell readily into Dick’s embrace. Dick held on for all he was worth. He decided to savor this moment; it’s very rare for him to actually get a voluntary hug from Jason. Dick pushed away first this time and held his brother at arm’s length, smiling widely at him. He also noticed that Jason’s shirt had a wet spot on one of the shoulders. He hadn’t realized he’d started crying.

“You’re a mess.” Jason teased, trying to subtly dry his own eyes.

“I really hadn’t noticed.” Dick joked back, wiping the wetness from his cheeks. “Just glad to be home.” He admitted.

“It was not the same without you, Richard.” Damian explained. “Todd was worse at family bonding than you.”

“Hey! I clearly recall you saying you liked ‘family bonding,’ brat.” Jason hissed, grabbing Damian and giving him a noogie for good measure.

“Todd! Unhand me!” Damian shouted, struggling to escape from Jason’s hold.

“I’m surrounded by idiots.” Tim grumbled.

“I think it’s cute.” Dick grinned.

“Cute? You think we’re cute?” Jason exclaimed. “I’ll show you cute.” He dropped Damian and rushed Dick, tackling him to the floor.

“I will not tolerate such a slight to my honor!” Damian announced, joining Jason in mauling Dick.

“Timmy! Help me!” Dick called out, reaching for his little brother. He tried squirming away from his brothers’ wandering hands.

“Nah, I think I’ll help them out instead.” Tim’s grin became something much more shark-like. And he dove in to start tickling the back of Dick’s knees.

Dick laughed for all he was worth. He put up a bit of a fight, but it was half-hearted at best. He was happy to have them all here, in the manor, no death threats or grave injuries. They had forgiven him. It was still hard for him to believe that they had so quickly. But he would have done the same thing if it was one of them. He had missed all of them so much. Even with all their crazy antics.

They finally let him have room to breathe. He looked around at their smiling faces as they began to bicker amongst each other again, but they were still laughing and smiling too. He’s still not entirely sure why he gave this up for months to go play spy, but he’s glad he’s here now and not six feet under. They will be able to forge on after this trying ordeal because their bond is of brothers, of Robins. And Robins always get back up again.


End file.
